


I’ll live for you.

by shoyoarlert



Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert
Summary: (CROSS OVER BETWEEN HAIKYU/THE PROMISED NEVERLAND)In an alternate universe, the world was falling apart as the demons rose up from the ground without warning.Daichi and Suga had an amazing, sweet boy named Norman.Hinata and Kageyama just started their lives with an optimistic determined daughter named Emma.Kenma and Kuroo had a son that they couldn't be prouder of.Everything was amazing...until they showed up.Told from Hinata and Emma's POV
Relationships: daisuga, kagehina, kuroken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Sunshine

Hinatas POV: 

"Shit we are gonna be late where is she?" I looked at my husband who was looking up the stairs for our daughter. 

"She said she wanted to go earlier you know," Kageyama sighed. 

I let my head fall, "She always wants to be there before them."

Kageyama pulled me to his side, "I wonder who she got that from Sho."

"It certainly wasn't from me Tobio," I wrapped my arm around his waist. Even tho I'm not as short as I was, he was still taller than me. That's a lover's dream is to be taller than their partner. I was lucky enough to have that, I didn't worry about my height anymore. The only thing I was worried about is if my daughter and my husband were happy. 

"Are we going to be there first?" Emma leaned out from the staircase, making her determined face. 

"Come down sunshine or we definitely will be last," Kageyama sang his last word, getting on his knee and holding out his arms at a rushing girl falling into them. 

"Emma we can't be first to everything no matter how fast we drive," I ran my fingers through her hair as she laid her head on Kageyamas shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her dad's neck and closing her eyes. 

"You're right we can't because Kuroo drives like a damn maniac," Kageyama laughed. 

"Tobio if she starts saying 'damn' at dinner I'm gonna punch you," I whispered as I pushed them out the door, locking up the house behind me. 

Emma lifted her head, "Daddy you said it's not nice to punch people?" 

I took her from his arms, "Emma Kageyama I will always love your father no matter how much he makes me mad. I'm not actually going to punch him." 

I rubbed my nose up against her and set her in the car, now we could be on our way to Kuroo and Kenmas house.

~*~*~*~*

I knocked on the door a little louder than I should've, it makes no sense that she wants to be here first because they live here they'd always be first. I shouldn't be over thinking this at all why is this still on my brain?

The door opens swiftly with Kenma looking at me, "I didn't know you guys were coming this early." 

"Well, we usually always come 10 minutes early why not make it 20?" I rolled my eyes over at Emma and back at Kenma, who nodded in realizing she probably made a big deal out of it. 

After we walked inside and took off our shoes the kids ran upstairs, Ray and Emma usually got along pretty well. I never had to worry about if they were going to strangle each other. Light teasing every now and then but it warmed my heart to see how much they cared about each other. 

"Where are Daichi and Suga?" Kageyama asked, setting down at the kitchen bar. 

"They said they'd be here soon, I never know with them," Kuroo rolled his eyes, trying to figure out how to order pizza on an app. 

"It's Norman's birthday tomorrow," I smiled.

"I can't imagine them getting older, even though I have to accept it," Kenma pulled out paper plates from a cabinet. Being a parent changed Kenma, not to a point where you didn't recognize him, but it helped him lighten up a little bit more. When Ray had his first day at school he cried, if you ask he will deny it but Kuroo got a picture of it. 

"He's only turning 12," I reassured. 

"Yeah but next thing you know they'll be out of the house with lovers of their own," Kuroo mumbled. 

"Emma having a boyfriend is a big no," Kageyamas face went completely pale at the "terrifying" thought. Even a girlfriend Kageyama would be incredibly protective. 

Kenma snorted, "I can't wait to see how protective you guys will be. With Shoyo's stare and your tone Kageyama I think no boy or girl will ever come near the house."

"Good," I whispered under my breath. 

We kept chatting for a few minutes, Kuroo trying to scare us that Emma would one day bring home a boy or girl and that she'd eventually move out. Which with we replied the same thing, making them think about how scared they'd be for when Ray leaves the house. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Kenma got off the countertop to go open the door and let Daichi and Suga in, with a happy Norman looking for his friends. 

"They went upstairs kiddo," I pointed upward. 

"Thank you," He waved me off and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. 

Sugawara walked over to me and hugged me as tightly as he could, I always just shook Daichi's hand. 

"You have no idea how happy we are that you guys called us for a get-together," Suga pulled up a chair to the kitchen island. 

"Norman has been dying to see Emma and Ray," Daichi leaned his arms against the kitchen countertop. 

"Emma only ever talks about everyone in this room," I added. 

"How is she doing in school?" Suga asked.

"She still gets perfect scores," Kageyama crossed his arms. I call this dad mode for him, where he shows off how proud he is of her. If she didn't get the best grades he'd be proud of her for trying because she knows how we struggled. 

"Norman too," Daichi smirked. 

"Ray has always gotten perfect scores," Kuroo turned to Kageyama. 

"Guys if you're gonna argue about this please let me know so we can just put the tv on and you can go in there," Kenma gave Kuroo a look.

They immediately looked at each other and walked into the living room, turning on volleyball and began screaming at the television after a few minutes. 

"What are you gonna do for Norman's birthday?" I asked Suga, who already looked like he was going to burst from keeping in that it was tomorrow. 

"Norman said he just wants Emma and Ray over," Suga shrugged his shoulders. 

"Did he ask for anything specific?" Kenma requested any form of an answer because he still hasn't gotten him a present. 

"He just wants these books by this one author, I can't even remember his last name. It's William something," Suga stated. 

"Minerva," Kenma and I answered in unison.

"Emma loves them," I spoke. Suga seemed concerned that Norman wanted the books as badly as he did. I saw no harm in them, they seemed to like it invested Emma to read more and that's all a parent could ask for. 

Suga looked to Kenma, "Does Ray read them?" 

Kenma rolled his eyes and pointed on the back porch, "Do you see that hammock?"

I turned out of my chair to where a beautiful blue hammock was, it looked like it was always very well taken care of.   
It just sounded like Ray liked to be in his little world in that hammock. 

"What about it?" Suga gave Kenma a puzzled look. 

"Everyday Ray is in that hammock reading those books," Kenma sighed. 

Suga laughed, "Well I guess we'll have to get him all of them. I wish I knew more about them it seems like I should." 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's just fiction," I gave Suga a reassuring smile.

Then all of the laughter faded, it all turned to black.

Emma's POV: 

"Emma! Wake up you're dreaming!" Norman shook my shoulder, desperate to try to get me out of my state. 

I waved him off my shoulders to sit up and rub my eyes, dreading that it was a dream. Dreading that it once was a reality but now it's been shattered. It's been 4 months since we were taken away from our parents, destined to rot in this orphanage. 

"You were having the pizza dream again?" Ray rubbed my back, trying to hold back his tears as best he could. 

"I miss them," I sniffled. 

"We have to get out of here," Norman turned to Ray, already formulating a plan. 

How would any plan get us out of this hellhole?


	2. My Only Sunshine

Emma's POV: 

"Emma," Ray took my hand and squeezed it. I didn't want to sit here at the dinner table and act like everything was going to be okay. 

This world was cruel, I could have no thoughts to myself. I miss my bed with my giraffe stuffed animal, I miss my parents. I miss my dad picking me up and calling me sunshine and then I would lay my face on his shoulder. I'd play with his black hair and listen to him talk. Daddy never said anything after the pizza came, I just remember him running to me, a hint of his orange hair then everything was black. But they were there, the demons that carried us to this place and gave us numbers. 

We had files, we were analyzed, stripped of any identity we had. They told us we didn't even have last names anymore. We were put in an orphanage with two people. A man and a women. 

As stubborn as I am, everytime they ask me my name they want me to say my first name and number. I tell them I'm Emma Kageyama and do not back down when they say I'm wrong. I looked up from my train of thought at my friends who were feeling the same way I was, they were just better at hiding it. Instead of saying anything I nodded and ate what I could stomach.

Let me explain to you what happened. You see, when the door bell rang we all rushed downstairs because we thought it was the pizza. It wasn't a dream, it was what happened before we were taken. That's just what Ray, Norman and I call it whenever we have a nightmare about it. 

Norman almost died when they finally got us in the car because once they tried to touch me again when we were put in a truck he tried to stab them. Kozume grabbed Ray when he hit his head after they bursted through the door, but then they knocked him out with some sort of taser. Kuroo was sobbing from fighting it for so long, until finally they just turned it up all the way and he passed out. 

Daichi and Sugawara... I thought we're going to die. For some reason, they tried to take Sugawara too. I assume to run a household like this based on his intelligence. Once they grabbed Norman I couldn't see what they did besides hearing screaming. I know they didn't take Suga because they would've put him with Norman to keep his composure. 

As for my parents, it was too much for me to say anything while everything was happening. I can remember my face being white and my mouth dropping. Tears running down my face as I buried myself in my Daddy's arms, we hid in a closet with Dad for only a few minutes after Ray and Norman were taken. They both told me if something happened that they would find me, that they loved me more than anything. They called me their sunshine and cried with me. It was still a little blurry when I dreamt it. 

"Em we have to do dishes tonight," Norman muttered, playing with his mashed potatoes. 

"I thought we had group therapy tonight," I whispered, trying not to engage in Mom standing behind me. 

"You guys will have therapy in the morning, tonight you had chores that Eren couldn't do," She hummed, rubbing my shoulders before she walked away. 

Ray silently gasped, "Eren Yeager got shipped."

I sniffed, "It wasn't his time yet!" 

Norman let my head rest on his shoulder, "We don't know that for sure."

"Norman Daichi look around, he's not here," Ray grinned his teeth.

I held onto Norman's shirt as they continued to argue, I want my parents. I don't want to be here. Why is this happening to us?

~*~*~*~ after dishes~*~*~~**

"At least we got to pick our rooms," Ray climbed in his bed. Because the three of us were the most intelligent, we got to pick where we wanted to sleep. 

"I miss my giraffe," I crossed my arms.

"Who got you the giraffe again?" Norman smiled, Ray knew and I knew that Norman was trying to distract me. 

"Mr. Hinata gave it to you right?" Ray indulged in the conversation. 

I nodded, "Daddy gave it to me after the Olympics game." 

"What did T say?" Ray laughed. 

Norman looked confused, "Why are you calling him that?" 

I began to giggle, "That's what he calls my dad. He told me you tried to say 'Tobio' when you were born and it didn't work out very well."

"You never answered my question," Rays face turned a deep shade of pink from embarrassment. 

"He said I had to have it too," hugging my knees to my chest, I saw Mom shut our door and wave us goodnight. 

"Did your parents ever tell you how they met?" Norman pulled Ray out of his bed so they could come curl up next to me, they both just held me. This was almost every night that all 3 of us would sleep together and cry, one time Mom tried to separate us. Ray lost his mind, and Norman tried to something irrational.

"Volleyball, they used to hate each other," I answered. 

"Mine were childhood friends, Dad made the first move," Ray laughed. 

"That doesn't surprise me Mr. Kozume never seems like the romantic outburst type," Norman joked. 

Ray shook his head into my hair, "They cook together, they laugh together, shower together, and do... other gross things. However my favorite memory of them is their 12th wedding anniversary. My dad lit candles and put them all around the living room. He played music and they just danced and told each other how much they love each other." 

I turned over all starry eyed, "Then what happened?"

Ray smiled, "I went downstairs to get water."

"Did you get yelled at?" Norman asked.

"Of course not, I danced with them. If you ever tell anyone that I'll deny it. I'm not a mushy person," Ray rolled his eyes, "they tucked me in after."

We continued to tell stories about our parents back and forth, until eventually, we all fell asleep. Me in the middle with the two boys that I knew would protect me, and be there when I woke up. 

Yes, I would do the same for them.

Tomorrow, we all have to get information.


	3. You Make Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 years old, three best friends, a plan to find their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry I’ve been busy. More chapters to come

~3 years later~  
If someone put a gun to your head and told you to pick between eating or starving, what would you do? Of course, the rational answer would be to eat whatever was put in front of you, you would eat the food and chose not to die. 

However, when someone asks a simple question in this universe you can't help but ask what was behind the question. What is the person holding the gun's objective? Are there things I have to do to choose the correct options? 

For example, if they told you that you could live if you ate, a simple person would eat. But what are you eating? Who are you eating? Why are you eating to live right then and there? When eating should be a simple task in everyday life.

I just want to go home. Someone, please take me home. My golden-brown eyes flickered open and shut, I could feel someone shake my shoulders, but I couldn't get out of my trance. I envisioned my dad calling me his sunshine, then a flash of orange hair after burning the pancakes. We'd just laugh, yes, we would just laugh.

"Emma!" Ray shouted in my ear, shaking my shoulders. 

My body jolted up completely in a shaking panting mess. The room was completely dark other than the moonlight kissing the floorboards through the window panels. I turn around to see Norman barely awake, and Ray awake and alarmed. 

"M' sorry," I whimpered, I didn't mean to wake them up. 

Ray reached out his arms, head down in shock. 

Norman sat up completely and pulled us both backdown, barely awake and mumbling 'fuck' underneath his breath. Norman hasn't slept well in a week, Ray barely sleeps because he refuses to leave my side. We may be 16 now, but all three of us sleep in the same bed as usual. I am always in the middle, and I always cling to both of them. 

I nuzzled into Ray's chest, making Norman wrap his arm around both of us. Ray hummed my lullaby he thought of when we were first brought here, just stroking my head. I know what you're thinking, why are they all sleeping together? Get your head out of the goddamn gutter. It is purely for protection, the three of us have a better chance of taking someone on than just one of us. Never the less Ray and Norman would die before they let me go off on my own. 

We escaped the house, we killed the adults and the children went off with the one adult that wasn't crazy. We live in this bunker, for now, it's just the three of us. We have no idea where Kozume and Kuroo are, but we have pinged Koushi's location. Norman was completely beside himself when we told him, tomorrow morning we are going to form a plan. A plan to find him, and the rest of our parents. 

I am not giving up. I will find burry my head in orange and black hair again, and I will tell them I love them once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Em?" Ray nudged me, I waved him off and turned over to see both of them holding coffee. 

"Let her sleep Kuroo," Norman muttered. 

"Don't last name me weirdo," Ray punched Norman's arm playfully with an eat shit grin. 

I sat up to speak up, but all I could groan out was "Boys."

"You need sleep," Norman took a sip of his coffee. The bags under his eyes had disappeared only a little bit, but his smile remained. Sitting on the end of the bed only to give me his famous 'If you don't sleep I will make you sleep' smile.

Ray crawled next to me, lifting more covers over me. The heavy comforter mixed with their scent was incredibly intoxicating, it smelled like safety. It made me feel like I could just turn over and forget that we were in danger every second. 

"Shhh, sleep," He kissed my forehead before pushing Norman out to slowly shut the door. 

Rays POV:

My fingers wrapped around the doorknob to shut it silently, locking the door in the process. 

"Are you going to tell her we found them?" Norman questioned.

"Let her sleep, at least we know the location," I sighed. My eyes met our kitchen stove which immediately made me get to work on breakfast. My back turned only to be shaken by Norman taking out the chair from the kitchen table. The screeching noise was something I would never get used to. 

"This is going to be dangerous, we don't even know if they are alive," Norman bowed his head. 

"I won't let anything happen to my family," I growled through my teeth. 

"I love you and Emma, Ray. This is something that we could die trying to pull off," Norman pleaded and pleaded more and more with his eyes more than his words. 

"We know the person in charge is named Isabella, that she keeps the adults for testing and information on the human children condition. Don't you miss them?" I sniffled, "I miss them."

Norman shoved his face between his knees, "Okay, what can we do?"

Well, that didn't take much convincing who is someone that is usually the voice of reason.

I walked over and threw my arms around him, "Here's the plan."

"Why do I have a feeling this is something you haven't thought through yet?" Norman reached up to hold my wrist. 

"Nope not one bit but we got this!" I exclaimed. 

Norman smacked his forehead with his palm.


End file.
